


Kiss Me

by raydiamond



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiamond/pseuds/raydiamond
Summary: - "No time to explain!" Kelso fussed. He pushed the hand holding the magazine aside, grabbed Hyde by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. Steven would've normally landed a good punch on the other's face, but he was too dumbfounded to do anything. He had never expected Kelso to be so... Strong? He would never admit it, but that was kind of hot.





	1. Chapter 1

He was in trouble. Michael Kelso was in big trouble and needed help. He didn't need that kind of help he'd need from Jackie or Donna or even Laurie, no. He needed help from a dude friend. And fast. 

Kelso was making his way down to Forman basement. He bursted in, and there /he/ was; Hyde, sitting on the chair on his usual spot. Kelso took just a couple of steps with his long legs and stopped in front of Hyde. The dude looked up from the comic in his hands, his eyes barely visible through the dark sunglasses. Hyde was silent for a few seconds, and when the silence was getting unbearable- and to be honest, questionable as well as suspicious-, Hyde opened his mouth to speak; "Kelso, what the he-" 

"Hyde, kiss me!" Kelso yelled, taking a sturdy foothold before Hyde. Steven curled his lips and asked- actually just questioned with a very demanding tone; "WHAT."  
"No time to explain!" Kelso fussed. He pushed the hand holding the magazine aside, grabbed Hyde by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. Steven would've normally landed a good punch on the other's face, but he was too dumbfounded to do anything. He had never expected Kelso to be so... Strong? He would never admit it, but that was kind of hot. 

"Kiss me!" came the order and before he could protest Kelso was already kissing Steven. Just seconds after the door was pushed open again, and no other than a known ho (not Laurie) was standing by the stairs. She must've squeaked something before she ran up the stairs with quite a temper, Steven wasn't sure what she had said or how long Kelso kissed him, or when he stopped.

Kelso chuckled.   
"WOW. I mean, PHEW, you know!" the boy laughed and lifted his hands on his waist after gesturing wildly with his arms. Hyde blinked a couple of times, by now Kelso had moved a couple of steps away from him.   
"She's been all over me for weeks! You know, everyone wants a piece of Michael Kelso, it's rough", Kelso kept talking and throwing his head from shoulder to other. Hyde was only now realizing the whole picture. He looked at Kelso with a deep frown on his face, his mouth left open in surprise, or maybe shock. Or both.   
"But now, thanks to you, I'm off the hook!" 

"Wh... What the heck, man?" Hyde faltered at first, but managed to get a grip and demand an answer. His hold on the magazine tightened.   
"Yeah, you really helped me, she's not gonna be chasing me anymore! And hey, don't worry about her gossiping- you know, about us- no one will believe her anyway. She's such a ho." Kelso spoke with such sure and sturdy words Hyde couldn't understand how that idiot didn't seem to realize the sensitivity of the situation.

"No", Hyde pressured stepping closer.  
"What the HELL, MAN!" Hyde repeated, almost shouted, and shoved Kelso from his chest.  
"Hey! What did I do?" Kelso asked, pure idiocy in his tone. Hyde gritted his teeth together and started hitting Kelso with the magazine. A few strong hits and Hyde threw it towards Kelso's face, who had lifted his arms up for defence. The whole time Kelso kept squeaking and yelling.   
"Stop, that hurts! Wha-! What did I do!?" Kelso shouted and opened his arms in a questioning manner. 

Hyde didn't reach to say anything when heavy and quick steps came down the stairs. It was Mr Forman. With a baseball bat. He looked down at the two boys, who looked up at him.   
"... What the heck is going on? It sounded like a girl being murdered down here, Kitty was about to call the police!" Red barked at them.   
"Mister Foreman, Hyde attacked me!" Kelso replied and pointed at the other kid, who just frowned at him.   
"Well I bet it was for a good reason", Red answered him and got a gasp from the pretty boy.   
"Next time do it outside the house. Dumbasses."

Red left the basement and closed the door after. Kelso grabbed Hyde's shoulder and turned him around to face him.   
"Why'd you attack me!? What did I do!" Michael spoke with a lowered tone, which sounded like he was shouting but with a whisper. Hyde pushed his hand off. 

Hyde looked at Kelso for a few seconds, thinking about what he should say. He felt like a mess, kissing Kelso felt nice but there's no way Hyde would admit it, even to himself. His body language was getting a little aggressive, so Kelso already rose up his arms to defend himself. 

In the end, Hyde punched Kelso's arm, barked; "Dumbass!" and stormed his way upstairs. Kelso was left alone holding his sore shoulder.   
"What did I DO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kelso was sitting on the sofa in the basement. He was changing the channel on the TV one after another, as if there was nothing to watch. There actually was, but Kelso couldn't watch it now. His mind was too occupied with stuff. And by stuff, he meant Hyde. 

He had had a talk with Foreman a little while ago. Eric told Kelso that Hyde was a bisexual, and the reason he hadn't told anyone was because he feared people would make jokes about him. He didn't want any gossip about such a sensitive topic, so he hasn't told anyone. Well, expect for his best friend Eric. 

Kelso was a troubled mess - isn't he always, when it's more pressing matter than his own looks and girls?- and he almost didn't hear when someone came down. 

Hyde stopped to the freezer to get a popsicle, and as he turned he saw Kelso on the sofa. Kelso heard him and turned to face him. Hyde, biting his lip, returned the popsicle back to the freezer and turned to leave back upstairs.   
"HYDE!" Kelso shouted and jumped up from the sofa. He took quick, long steps and made his way between the stairs and Hyde. 

"What do you want?" Hyde asked him, his tone clearly telling Kelso to back off. But Kelso didn't move. He put his hands on his hips to appear bigger than he really is.   
"I want to talk about what happened."  
"Well, I don't, so get out of my way-"   
"-! I know you're bi!" 

Hyde stared at Kelso and frowned.   
"... Foreman told you?" he asked, just to be sure that there wasn't any gossip going around, and Kelso nodded.   
"I'll kick his ass", Hyde spoke under his breath as he turned and walked away from the stairs. 

Kelso long-stepped near him, making sure he won't try to escape from the back door.   
"I-I'm sorry I kissed you, Hyde, I didn't know better", Kelso explained and wildly gestured with his arms. It's nothing new that he didn't know. Hyde turned around towards Kelso. 

"So, you're saying that if you'd known that I was bi, you wouldn't have kissed me?"  
"Yes! Because, you know, that's gay!"  
"And being gay is bad?"  
"Pfft yeah! No! I mean, it'd be bad for me! For my reputation."  
"I can't believe you."  
"But really, my reputation is-"

Hyde hit him again. Kelso 'ouch'ed loudly and held his arm.  
"F you and your reputation! I don't understand what I ever saw in you! You're an idiot and an ass and all you care about is yourself!"

Kelso's expression changed dramatically. He blinked a couple of times with his mouth open, and then he asked carefully: "See, in me?" Hyde's angry face turned into a little startled one. Now he's spilled the beans and not on purpose.  
"You've, a crush on me?"  
"No!"

"Hyde- if I had known-"  
"But you didn't! You never do! You even care less!"

While Hyde continued calling Hyde names and pointing out wrongs about him, Kelso lucked his lips and changed weight from leg to other. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart was racing.

"See! You're not even listening!" Hyde cried and smacked Kelso on his chest. Kelso grabbed his wrist, pressed himself against Hyde and wrapped his free arm around him. Then he kissed him. Hyde tried to writhe off, but Kelso didn't let him.

Then Hyde stopped fighting back. He felt how Kelso meant this. He wanted to kiss him. Hyde didn't care about what kind of brain damage Kelso just had, all he cared about right now was this moment, and he wasn't going to give it up easily. 

He answered the kiss.


End file.
